


all your dreams come true

by strawberricream



Series: it's a tricycle 🚴💨 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bad Jokes, Blow Jobs, Choking, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Spit As Lube, Spit Kink, light degradation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:49:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26398183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberricream/pseuds/strawberricream
Summary: gluck gluck 3000
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Hanamaki Takahiro/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader
Series: it's a tricycle 🚴💨 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918579
Comments: 2
Kudos: 97





	all your dreams come true

**Author's Note:**

> this is vry shameful!!!!

sometimes you just wanted a dick in your mouth. nothing more, nothing less. you wanted something heavy on your tongue, looking up at their flushed cheeks and hazy eyes as you swallowed them down your throat while you played with your pussy.

takahiro was all too happy to give you full access to his cock, letting you do as you please as he sets his empty dinner plate on the side table.

using your hand to work what you can’t fit in down your throat for the moment, you start a steady pace, bobbing your head and pulling off from time to time to suckle the junction between his shaft and balls, under his head and lick at his slit. you sigh happily—it’s been so long since you had someone in your mouth with how busy everyone was.

takahiro groans, putting a hand on your head and raking his long fingers through your hair. his heart flutters at your contented sigh as heated desire pools in his stomach. he loves how well you take him, how much you love to take him; it makes his mouth dry.

“is it good?” you look up at him, fluttering your eyelashes innocently as you swirl your tongue and give a little suck to his head.

he swears, head lolling to the side, “yeah, s’good, baby.” his spine feeling like it’s melting.

and maybe the world is too because he swears he hears hajime’s voice.

“really? in the living room?”

fresh out of the shower, hajime’s dressed in a loose t-shirt and sweatpants as he dries his hair.

“yo,” takahiro offers, face flushed.

you slide off of takahiro with a ‘pop’ before cooing, “hajime, welcome home! do you wanna join?”

he eyes your ass as you smirk, moaning a little as you push your fingers deeper into your pussy. hajime’s voice is about half an octave deeper when he replies, “let me grab a drink from the fridge first.”

you nod, licking takahiro’s balls. “i made dinner too,” you sing.

hajime grunts as you turn back to takahiro. grinning, you look up at him mischievously before taking him down your throat in a smooth motion. not expecting it, he bucks his hips, pushing at your gag reflex. tears brim in your eyes as you try not to choke. through the heady haze of arousal clouding his head, takahiro rambles a litany of apologies as he pets your hair and praises you.

“f-fuck, sorry babygirl, you’re too fucking good at this, fuck,” he groans. he swears you’ll be the death of him.

you hum around him, delighting in the flush on his face and the furrow of his brow as you lace one of your hands with his, accepting his apology. you slow your pace, pulling your head back until only the tip is left in your mouth before slowing pushing him down your throat again.

takahiro feels like you’re taking his entire soul with him as jolt after jolt of bliss courses through his body.

hajime comes back into the living room only to chuckle when he sees takahiro’s expression.

takahiro swears, putting an arm over his face. “sh-shut up.”

hajime hums in understanding, fully aware of how well they taught you and how ridiculously good you were with your mouth now. he settles himself on his knees behind you, replacing your fingers with his as he presses two of them inside you.

you moan, the vibrations travelling up takahiro’s cock as he shudders, his high close.

“you’re drenched, angel,” hajime rumbles, biting your ass cheek before he starts finger fucking you. he pets at the side of your thighs, fingers gently caressing your soft skin and admiring the swell of your behind.

you swivel your hips, mewling against takahiro’s pelvis as you swallow around him. takahiro chokes on his spit, faintly remembering to not death grip the hand holding yours.

you pull off him entirely, taking heaving breaths as you replace your mouth with your hand.

he whines, “fuck, i was close, babe.”

hajime snickers behind him, playing with your clit as he pulls his sweats down to take his cock in his hand.

kissing the tip of his cock, you let go of his hand to rub the inside of his thigh. “i want you to cum down my throat while hajime’s fucking me, taka.”

takahiro almost cums right there at the mental image but you tighten your grip on the base of his cock as you lick your lips. behind you, hajime’s cock throbs, slapping your ass at your admittance. he pulls his fingers out to spit at your cunt before putting three back in.

you moan, high and airy, looking back at him.

“cockhungry, aren’t you?” hajime growls.

“mhm,” you nod, head fuzzy as your world becomes the sensation between your legs.

the two of them chuckle above you as takahiro pulls you up for a soft kiss and hajime pulls his fingers out to rub his cock against your pussy.

your thighs twitch, body shuddering at the intoxicating slide of him against you. a whine tears itself from your throat when the head pushes against your clit, the simple sensation making your jaw go slack. takahiro laughs lowly.

“already? he hasn’t even started yet,” he teases. hajime huffs a laugh as you pout, kissing takahiro once more before moving back down to your hands and knees in front of his cock to start blowing him again.

he shuts up with a deep groan and hajime gets the hint and pushes himself inside you. your eyes almost roll to the back of your head at how well he fills and stretches you. it feels like your pussy is being moulded to his cock, feeling the thick vein he has running up the side and the gorgeous way it’s curved.

he starts a slow pace, letting you adjust to his size—he’s always had a soft spot for you, loves you too much to hurt you, and you love him too, really, with every fibre of your being, but you want it hard.

though you suppose you could let takahiro cum first. maintaining eye contact, you take his entire length down your throat, humming around him. he almost knees you at the feeling of your throat constricting around him. you do your best not to laugh, relishing in how sensitive he is now. you watch as his jaw clenches and can feel his hand grip your hair hard. his ears are an endearing shade red and it only motivates you to suck harder.

behind you, hajime fucks you leisurely, content to listen to the sounds of you throat fucking takahiro as he watches the strawberry blonde go lightheaded. he licks his lips absentmindedly as he thinks back to when he was last down your throat.

“f-fuck, i’m c-close,” takahiro breathes, swallowing thickly.

you move your head with more enthusiasm, taking him a bit deeper and fighting against your gag reflex as you continue to make eye contact with him. what does it for him is your messy, doe-eyes, teary expression, so desperate to pleasure him.

“fuck, fuck, fuck—!” he cums thickly down your throat. you do your best to swallow, tongue focusing on his head as you suckle, coaxing more cum out of him as his cock spurts weakly. takahiro think he’s cum with more force than he ever had before and probably ever would in the future as he slumps back down onto the couch.

you pull off of him, leaving a kiss on his shaft before turning back to hajime, who’s gaze darkens upon seeing your messy face.

“hajime,” you rasp. “fuck my pussy, please.”

you do your best to spread your legs, sneaking a hand underneath you to play with your clit as your hungry eyes take over his toned, muscular chest and handsome face.

“don’t worry, angel,” he says lowly, thumb rubbing your asshole. “daddy’ll fuck you good.”

a new flush of fluids gushes out of you at his words. you nod dumbly, “please, daddy!”

licking his lips, hajime grabs hold of your hips, and starts to roll his hips more aggressively. you cry out, resting your head on takahiro’s thigh as hajime starts a brutal pace. his strokes hit deep, rendering you stupid. leaning down to bite your shoulder, he puts a hand on your stomach, adding pressure to your insides.

it’s a whole new sensation—you can feel every inch and slide of his cock so much more vividly. your walls tighten impossibly as you almost sob at the feeling.

takahiro’s cock twitches weakly as he watches you drool onto his thigh, fingers playing with your hair. he can tell hajime is close too with the way his jaw is clenched and his eyes screw shut. hajime swears and swipes at your mixed fluids collected on his cock before he brings his fingers up to your pretty pucker, pushing his thumb in.

you choke on nothing as he does. “h-hajime!”

he chuckles deeply in his chest, bringing his thumb out as he spits on your hole, rubbing it into your skin. you whine, cunt clenching at how dirty it all feels.

takahiro brushes strands of hair away from your face, his voice lilting, “does our pretty girl want a cock in her ass too?”

you whimper in response and it turns into a yelp as hajime slams his cock against your womb.

“fuck,” hajime rasps. “little whore.”

his hips slap deafeningly into your ass over and over again, free hand digging into you for purchase as his orgasm nears. your pussy is so tight, so wet and feels so, so good. hajime wishes he could fuck you like this forever, cunt tight around his fat cock, but his desire to see your pretty pussy squirt all over him outweighs that so he starts playing with your clit.

you’re a goner after that, body tensing as you sob out his name. hajime groans as you gush around him, the sound of skin against skin becoming wet. takahiro can feel himself get hard again and he opts to stroke himself as you watch, dazed and fucked out.

“f-fuck!” hajime’s grip on your hips tightens and with a final thrust, he buries himself inside you as he paints your insides white.

breathing heavy, he gives a couple more weak thrusts, emptying himself fully inside you before pulling out. your backside slumps onto the floor, cum leaking out of you.

takahiro looks at the mess on hajime’s pelvis and thighs and laughs. “so much for the shower.”

hajime huffs a laugh, pulling his pants up as he brings you into his arms. he kisses your forehead as you mumble tiredly into his neck. “let’s get cleaned up before tooru and issei get back.”

takahiro nods, following the two of you. “you feel okay, babe?,” he asks.

“mhm,” you smile, giving him a peace sign. takahiro laughs, tickling your feet as you giggle.

“oi,” hajime scolds, tightening his hold on you.

“where’re tooru and issei anyways?” you wonder.

“doesn’t matter if you won’t be able to walk once they see you like this,” hajime retorts, toeing open the bathroom door.

“well—,” you muse. takahiro strips his shirt off and throws it in the laundry basket as hajime sits you down on the edge of the tub. “not like the two of you couldn’t do that to me right now,” you say, looking to the side innocently.

“you’re playing with fire,” hajime grunts, turning the bath’s faucet on.

takahiro smirks playfully. “well, everything did change when the fire nation attacked.”

you laugh, body almost tilting backwards into the tub as hajime fails to stop a smile from breaking across his face.

even though you’re in the shower, the flames of your desire don’t die down and you continue to burn late into the evening when two other flames get added in after hearing the symphony coming from your shared bathroom.


End file.
